


Aziraphale Didn't Come Back

by gayCitrusflower



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayCitrusflower/pseuds/gayCitrusflower





	Aziraphale Didn't Come Back

Everything was white. The walls were white, the floor was white, the ceiling was white. It’s the kind of white that you only expect to see on the coat of a mad scientist. But, in a way, its pure. Lacking any flaws. Perfect, one could say.

He knows where he is.

He’s been here many times before, over and over again. This is Heaven.

But this time, he’s here for a reason other than work. He’s  _ dead. _ Aziraphale, is  _ dead. _ His body was destroyed in transit. He didn’t even mean to go to Heaven, but he got pushed in.

“Bugger,” he mutters to himself.

Heaven consists of a long hallway. To Aziraphale’s right he spies a line of soldiers, a desk, and a bossy looking soldier. They are preparing to go fight the legions of Hell, for today is Armageddon.

For a moment, Aziraphale honestly considered attempting to convince the army to disband. But instincts kicked in. Despite being a powerful angel, when God wants something to happen, God gets it to happen. And Aziraphale forgot Crowley, Aziraphale forgot about the Antichrist, Aziraphale forgot about his bookshop, and joined the rest of the angels.

He spies the smoke well before he arrives. The black billowing clouds reminded him vaguely of home. He winces, and drives faster.

By the time he arrives you could hardly tell it was a bookstore anymore. Crowley shoved past the police and firemen with worry becoming more and more visible in his face.

Despite him being an angel, Aziraphale was gone. He was not in the bookshop, and the bookshop is in flames.

However, Crowley got out just fine. Just fine, physically. Mentally, his pain made the bookshop look like a pretty little candle.

Aziraphale was his only support in the thousands of years of his life and he was dead. Running to Alpha Centauri would be pointless without Aziraphale. Being lonely for an eternity would be worse than letting Hell win.

So Crowley decides to get drunk. He decides to get blind drunk at some restaurant and somewhere and yell at the waitstaff when they stopped giving him drinks and miracle himself more and more until he wouldn’t be able to feel the drink spilling over onto his chest when he misses his mouth.

However, as he arrived at the nearest place that serves booze he didn’t even want to be seen. He heads home instead.

A long time ago Aziraphale had given Crowley a thermos full of Holy Water as a security policy for Crowley. Aziraphale had intense worries about Crowley’s intent for the water so he only gave it to him after Crowley proved that he would get it even if it meant raiding a church.

This was a mistake.

To Crowley though, it was an escape. An escape from eternity. An escape from Hell. An escape from everything. And that’s all it took for him to have a sip.


End file.
